


Look At Me

by LullabyLovely



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyLovely/pseuds/LullabyLovely
Summary: Lucy always goes to Laxus when she finds out the date or boyfriend turns out to be a frog. He always listens and he always comforts her but his heart gets chipped away slowly each time. He needs to tell her the truth but how can he?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi… Don't hate me. I had to start this one shot. I was reading a story last night and I just had the narrative I wanted that one scene to be and then a whole story in my head. I will post the next chapter to Come Clean soon. I just needed to get this story out of my head.

**3rd Person POV**

Laxus had been in his office looking over a letter he received from a town just to the North of the capital explaining what Team Natsu had done to their town and nearby forest during their mission about a month ago. It had taken some time for the letter to get to Magnolia and even longer to get to Laxus' desk. He ran a hand over his face in annoyance. Usually, he would call Lucy upstairs to ask her to redo the books with the new damage total and why it had gotten out of hand. He knew what the answer always was.

The only reason he didn't call her up was that he knew that she was going out on a date. Some guy that she met at a café and seemed to hit it off with. Sighing he rubbed his temple at the thought of his little blonde helper. It hadn't been too hard for Laxus and Makarov to convince Lucy to help out with the Guild's finances, paying her and the fact that the books were in a state of shambles before she stepped in helped. Thinking of her, Laxus wondered what she wore to her date. What she would do with this guy. What she wouldn't. He couldn't help it. After working together for nearly two years he could practically see in his mind what she wore on the date. Judging by how excited she seemed about having a date in almost two months, she probably wore the black and red high collared dress she wore to the party the Guild had when Laxus become the new Master. It was a very short black slip with a red chiffon overlay and a heart-shaped peek-a-boo opening, not to mention it hugged every nook and curve that Lucy had. Laxus had dreams involving that dress for a while after that party.

Sitting forward Laxus pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to write an apology letter when he froze. He thought he smelt Lucy enter the guild. Lifting his nose to the air and tilting his head slightly to the left he sniffed and listened. He heard the calls of greetings to her from the remaining patrons downstairs and could faintly smell her intoxicating scent of honey and stardust, along with a light sprinkling of her favourite perfume that smelled of pomegranates. He always thought that complimented her natural scent nicely. He could hear her moving closer to the stairs and then the heavy stomps on said stairs.

Oh, dear. Her date clearly did not go well.

Laxus stood up and walked around his desk sitting on the edge of it on the other side. Lucy didn't bother to knock, she knew he was in his office. She knew that he heard her angry walking up the stairs.

"What happened?" Laxus asked as soon as she entered the room and threw her purse on the couch next to the open door. He was right about the dress and seeing it again, he knew that he was probably going to be dreaming of that damn strip of cloth on her body.

"I think I'm going to swear off dating men altogether."

It was slightly worse than he thought. "Blondie, talk to me."

"When we first met at the café I thought he was really nice. He was funny and polite. He was interested in travel and art. Cultured, ya know? But tonight. It was like he could only look at my tits! He wouldn't stop. Not one moment. I tried to get him to look up at my face, like covering them with the menu but no. It was like he could see straight through the menu! I thought I finally found a guy who wasn't a total creep. Spirits, can't I ever catch a break? I've had guys look at me and strip me bare and not be disgusted and embarrassed before but this guy was… Ugh," She paused to shudder. Lucy was shouting and pacing his office.

Laxus was listening to her completely but he was also watching the sway of her hips, how her chest heaved with angry. How her cheeks were flushed as though she ran here from wherever her date had taken place. He was hypnotised by the snap of her heels and the flowers that went up the back of her black tights. He wanted to grab her and show her what it was like to be with someone who was completely enthralled by their partner. Get her to stop dating losers who fooled her the first day or couple of dates - or months in one particular loser.

"Lucy, you'll find that person. I know you will, you deserve the world. However, you got to kiss a few frogs before one of them turns out to be Prince Charming." He said from his spot at the edge of the desk.

"I know, I just wish I could at least find a frog that turned into a peasant or something not so horrible." Lucy sighed and walked over to Laxus, who uncrossed his arms for her. Wrapping her arms around his waist she sunk into the embrace. "You really are a good listener and friend."

There it was the 'F' word he hated the most from her mouth.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

Lucy had been seeing someone for nearly two months, and Laxus was in misery. As he always was when she was going steady with someone. It was hard to miss. His team, the other Dragon Slayers and MiraJane knew the reason he was in a foul mood, but the most of Fairy Tail wasn't sure and steered clear of the Guild Master when he was even worse off. Those in the know tried to get Laxus to tell Lucy how he felt for her but he would glare at them and say if she was happy with her frog then she could be happy with her frog.

Lucy, herself didn't notice too much of a change in Laxus' attitude and behaviour, well except when she mentioned her current boyfriend she could feel the static rise and see how he tensed up.

He hadn't met the twat but Laxus already knew he didn't like him, just for the simple fact that he was dating Lucy. When Laxus wasn't.

It was late, Laxus should've gone home hours ago. But he didn't. He didn't want the reminder that he was alone and the girl of his dreams was in some else's arms right now.

If he wasn't Guild Master, he would have taken the Thunder Legion on a very long mission just to get away from Lucy and his feelings for the Celestial wizard. He was holding a picture of the two of them. It was from the night Makarov announced that Laxus would finally take over. The pair had been talking when he scooped her up into his arms both of them laughing cheering with delight. Look at the way her eyes sparkled as she looked down at him and how broad his smile up at her was, he could almost fool himself into thinking that she loved him just as much as he did her.

Laxus ran a hand longingly down the glass of the picture when the door to his office closed with a very quiet click. Snapping his head up, Laxus was surprised to see a tear-stained Lucy in front of him. Standing he put the picture back on the desk and started towards her.

"Blondie, what's wrong?"

"Walker cheated on me!" She cried lunging into his frame and knocking the big mage back a couple of steps.

"What?" He growled. Laxus knew that Lucy thought that she finally found a peasant at least but looks like he was a bullfrog. Laxus was conflicted because, on the one hand, Lucy was free again but on the other, she was hurting badly. "How did you even know I'd be here?"

"I was on my way to your house when I passed by and saw the light on in the office window." Her voice might have seemed muffled to anyone else but to him, he heard it perfectly. Tightening his hold on her he guided them to the couch and tucked Lucy into his lap. "I really thought I found someone decent."

"I know. How did you find out?"

"I just got back from that mission I took with Natsu last week and I went to surprise Walker at his apartment with dinner. I unlocked the door with the key he gave me and I found him screwing his neighbour over the kitchen counter. They didn't even notice me until the dinner I had bought for us dropped on the floor. She smirked at me and he looked horrified. He tried to make up excuses about how he didn't know when I'd be back, and other bullshit. Spirits, I am an idiot."

"No, you're not -"

"I swear if you use that stupid frog analogy again, I'm going to hit you."

Laxus chuckled deeply. "Fine, I won't." He said and the two remained silent in each other's embrace the rest of the night.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

She was dating someone again. It wasn't official but they had been on a few dates.

Laxus could always tell when she was about to go on one with this new guy. Flowers would come in the morning and she would be giddy until she left early to get ready. Laxus felt horrible each and every time there was a date. He was a little afraid that she might have found her decent guy. However, whenever he thought like that, his dragon senses would remind him that no one will ever do it for her like him.

That is if he ever made a god damn MOVE on her!

His inner dragon was pissed at him for not moving fast enough. She was going to slip away if he didn't do anything. And fast.

Today he was in a right mood. He overheard Lucy talking with her girlfriends that tonight she was going to sleep with this guy to see if she should finally call him her boyfriend. He had been downstairs in the bar with the rest of the Guild when he heard it. And when he did, he abruptly stood up and went upstairs. Which didn't go unnoticed by his team, the other Dragon Slayers, Mira or Lucy.

Walking away from her group she went over to the bar, "Say, Mira, is Laxus alright?"

Nodding, Mira gave Lucy a bright smile and said, "Of course. I just reminded him that he needs to check the mail for any damage reports from towns that you're team has been to."

Giggling Lucy turned to the staircase, "Well, in that case, I'll give him a hand before I have to go and get ready for tonight." The younger girl gave Mira a wink and started to head upstairs.

When she got there she was surprised to see the usually clean office in a state of chaos. "Laxus?" Lucy asked taking a cautious step inside. She heard a ragged breath from the corner of the room and turned to it. "Is everything alright? Are you okay?" She whispered and put a hand on the centre of his back.

He flinched at the touch. "Y-yea. I just got some news I didn't want to hear from someone very dear to my heart." His voice was so quiet, Lucy wasn't sure he had spoken or the wind blew.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." He sounded so defeated and emotionless, it brought tears to her eyes. "Just go."

* * *

**1 Year Later**

It was a year since the night that Lucy saw Laxus in such a defeated state. Since then, he distanced himself from her, in hopes of making his heart choose someone else. He dated a few girls, none of them were her so they didn't last very long. She was still seeing the same guy. Laxus was even there in the first few months when she finally brought him into Fairy Tail so he could meet her family. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy stood by Laxus and even though he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy they didn't like him. For the simple fact that he was standing in the way of the Lightning Dragon Slayer from claiming his mate. Laxus told them that they didn't have too but none of them listened to him. Natsu even slipped up by telling Lucy that he didn't particularly care for her new boyfriend.

Lucy on her part didn't understand the hate she got from her best friend and adoptive brother about it. She thought to break up with this new boyfriend but when Erza told her that she didn't have to make him happy only herself she stayed with him. Her boyfriend, Oric, was a wizard from another guild. Laxus didn't know or care which one.

"What happened to us?" Lucy asked one night. Laxus was doing paperwork when she came into balance the books. When she came in, he got up to leave.

"I don't know what you mean." He said. There hadn't been any emotion in his voice since the night a year ago. At least not when he talked to her. Sometimes, she would go home and cry because she missed him, and their friendship so much.

"Liar." She mumbled, calling him a liar and mumbling used to wind him up, and she was hoping that it would right now.

"What did you just call me?" There it was! A hint of emotion. Of the old Laxus. Of her Laxus. Wait… her Laxus? He was never hers, he was always out of reach, untouchable, unattainable.

"You heard me." She said with sass. Leaning on one leg and sticking her hip out on one side, with her arms crossed firmly under her chest.

"No, I don't think I did, Blondie." There was a slight growl to his voice and it went straight to her core. He took a step towards her, and she took one back.

"Of course you did, Liar. Why else would you be questioning me?"

Another step forward and she stepped back, hitting the edge on the desk.

"And how am I a liar?" His voice was low and rough. The sound of it sent minute shivers down her spine. His arms caged her in against the desk.

"You've been avoiding me, you used to sit here with me while I did the books. We used to spend hours talking, but anytime I enter this room, you get up to leave." She made tight fists, letting the bite of her nails distract her so she wouldn't cry in front of him. "I miss you," Lucy whispered hanging her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorting some things out. Just give me a bit more time. Then we'll go back to normal."

"Promise?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes

"Promise." He said giving her a tight smile. He wanted to reach forward and bring her chin up and kiss her… but she had a boyfriend.

* * *

**A Month Later**

He kept his promise to her. He let things go back to how they used to be, but this time he kept his heart guarded against her. They were talking like they used to. He found out that things were not so perfect in paradise. She complained about her boyfriend to Laxus a lot.

He was working late again when she came in quietly once more. She wasn't crying, but she did have on that dress that he loved so much.

"Mmmm. Is it my birthday?" He teased her with a wink. She gave a weak smile. "What's wrong."

"He doesn't want us to be friends."

"He doesn't get a say in who and who aren't your friends Blondie." Laxus' face was a cool mask, hiding his rage.

"It's either that and marriage or he dumps me." She whispered.

That threw Laxus off guard, "H-he proposed?"

Lucy didn't say anything, just nodded. "I can't give up our friendship. You mean so much to me."

There was that cursed 'F' word again. His masked slipped without his knowledge and Lucy saw the hurt flash in his eyes before it disappeared again.

"Do what you always do, rant to me until you figure out the answer."

She gave him a weak smile. She had already told Oric no the moment he said she can't be friends with Laxus. They were donesville. And she was going to tell Laxus that but after seeing the hurt, she wanted to know why it was there. So she began to rant about her horrible love life. She was pacing and shouting and throwing her arms in the air. She cursed and cursed and cursed the heavens about all the frogs she's seen since she started dating. When she finally started ranting about all the problems in her current relationship her face was flushed red with anger.

As he watched and listened to her, Laxus stood up from his chair - not that Lucy noticed. He finally made a decision. He was no longer going to stand on the sidelines of her love life, he was going to be the star of it and show her what real love is. It didn't take him long to stand right in her pathway, effectively stopping her walking. When she opened her mouth to question him, he grabbed her face and kissed her. It was hard and knocked the wind out of her. It was the kind of kiss she dreamed of having her whole life. She put her hands on his wrists and kissed him back, melting against him.

Laxus pulled away all too soon, leaving her breathless. "Stop thinking about them and start thinking about me dammit." He growled and kissed her deeply, pulling her flush against him.

"I was hoping you loved me." She whispered in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> That was much longer than I thought it was going to be! How did you guys like it? Let me know. I love hearing what you all think of my stories.


End file.
